1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to food product cans that are provided with can end members which may be opened easily by tearing a portion thereof along a score line formed in the end member. Such food product cans including their bodies and end members desirably frequently are formed of aluminum. These cans, particularly in small sizes, have been popular for packing pudding and other snacks for children's lunch boxes. The food product cans may be of the types shown in Henning et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,490, 643 and in Bernard J. McKernan application Ser. No. 70,843 filed Sept. 9, 1970 allowed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of can designs have been supplied to and used by food packers for packaging small quantities of snack foods such as puddings for children's lunch boxes. These cans have been made of aluminum and have had full opening container ends, the end panels of which are torn out using pull-rings attached to the can end panels.
Problems have been encountered in the use of such cans. Zipping off the lid or removable end panel in the can end wall is not always easy for children; all too frequently they cut their fingers on the sharp lid edge or on the rim left inside the can, and the lid almost nevers comes off without a thick coating of pudding sticking to its underside. The child tempted to lick the lid stands a good chance of cutting his tongue on the sharp edge. The removed lid has been found to be sharp enough to slice a chicken leg.
A report by a school teacher about cut tongues suggested that the can design should be changed to eliminate the hazard, and suggested that this would be easier than attempting to change the natural tendencies of a child to lick pudding sticking to the underside of a removed lid. One trade journal has described the cans as dangerous and has questioned whether the convenience of the cans is worth their hazard.
As a result, food packers that have used such cans have called for a solution to the problem which will eliminate the dangers and hazards.